Coping
by Amazedeyes
Summary: Mako-centric. "Everyone says I'm the good guy but that just makes me feel like a fake lie" Talks about Mako and how he's dealt with everything from his ex's dating each other to recovering from his arm to mental health. Can Mako keep himself together or will he self destruct? Review!


The young man taps his fingers against the table as he waits for the bartender to pour him another drink, his leg shaking in tune with the tapping and it silently drives him mad but he continues anyway to ease the feeling of restlessness. The old tender clinks the bottle of sake against the glass before sliding it across the counter for the gentlemen to catch, sending his customer a wink before the other nodded in response.

"Thanks, Narook. Seems like you've gotten good business since you've installed the bar" complimented Mako. He took a shot of the hard Water Tribe liquor that burned his throat and chest as it slithered down. He didn't mind it though, it hurt so good. Even though most complained about the intense warmth they'd get in their stomach Mako didn't mind the fiery feeling, ironically enough, it was soothing to young firebender.

"Yeah, sure helped out the business, though I liked it better when I wasn't dragging drunks out of the bar every night," He said with the most insinuating voice making Mako slump down in his seat and avert his gaze elsewhere. He tried not to lie to himself and others about how he spends most of his nights brooding in a bar, but hey, with the type of work he did, he felt it was fair to have a couple drinks at the end of his shift. He needed this time to think, to vent to himself if you will, and here no one bothered him. He would make friendly conversation with his longtime friend and shop owner, Narook, but that was more of a customer relation type of thing. He would never dare to get too personal with him or anyone for that matter but the fact that the owner never pried on the boy made him appreciate the man and he would find himself helping the man from time to time whether it was getting rid of some bar goons or unloading his inventory from trucks. Sure did score him a few free drinks.

"I don't get that drunk..." He said with a pout making the bartender scoff.

"Not always. Hell, you got more tolerance than a swearing sailor, but a good couple times a month I gotta drag you out of here with tears in your eyes-" The man giggled to himself and began to polish some nearby glasses as he began to reminisce.

"You're almost as bad as your brother when he got drunk on noodles all those years ago" Mako chuckled, cracking a crooked smile as he gazed at his empty glass with a tinge of nostalgia. Those times were tough yet... so much simpler? He would often think about those times; how everyone was so reckless and full of adventure. They never worried about what would happen the next day or week, they would just wake up and go. Everything team Avatar did, they did together. That was such a time for him. He knew he'd never feel more alive in his life than that time.

Unfortunately, times changed. They grew up and now lead their own adult lives, pursue their own things. Even his beloved younger brother had estranged himself with his own work, what with being a mover star and a full-time fiancee, he wasn't upset though. He loved that his brother would find his own happiness and success, that something he's worked so hard for all his life, for Bolin to be privileged and live a good life. Now that he has and was out of Mako's picture, he was unsure with what to do with himself. Mako never really worked hard to build anything for himself...

He was a cop, yes, but what good is being a cop if it's the same thing every day? There were no hardcore criminals anymore, gang threats have gone down significantly and what he was met with most days would be some young hooligans getting caught robbing a thrift shop. Hardly a criminal offense in his eyes but it was what it was. He had no promotions or raise in the past 4 years even with all that's happened, he didn't even have his own desk still. Not since Korra destroyed it when he lamely dumped her, but that he wholeheartedly took responsibility for. You still think after a few years, management would get you a new desk, but no, again Mako felt again like a thin piece of air, just a shadow that no one cares for...

He shakes his head as the negative thoughts began to creep in; the negative forces that he's been fighting his whole life. He struggled with this often as an insecure child, but as he grew he came up from those garbage thoughts with everything that went on. Now, they plagued him every day of his life. He felt the stinging tension his chest as his pain and self-loathing began to spread in his body. He welcomed it, it was familiar and very hard to get rid of. So he decided to let depression ride him for a while tonight. He was truly a sad sight

"So how's that arm yours doin'?" That snapped the boy into reality and he shrugged glancing down at his aching, raw hand. This was forever a sacrifice gone unnoticed. He shook his head, it didn't matter if it was unnoticed, this hand saved his little brother and other from getting hurt, or worse, killed.

"Better, soon I'll be able to get the cast off and begin therapy," He said musingly. When he caught sight of his empty glass, he pushed it towards the old man and nodded his head for another drink.

"Aye, my boy. You outta take better care of yourself" with that the man shoved his drink towards Mako and pointed to the watch on his wrist before saying

"Last drink son. Shop's closin'"

Once he walked away, Mako let out a pent up breath before grabbing his drink and gulping it down hastily smacking his lips to rid him of the lingering taste. He cleares this throat and pulls out cash from his breast pocket, throwing it next to his now empty glass before hoping out of his chair and making his way out.

"Later Narook"

He enters the chill city air and shivers from the sudden temperature drop. He presses his face deep into the navy blue scarf feeling his breath heat his face, giving him a temporary relief from the cold.. He grows a bit saddened realizing his red scarf wasn't on him. He missed it especially in moments like these when he'd feel himself grow weary and vulnerable. He didn't regret giving it to his long lost grandmother, as he knew she loved it and cherished it as much as he did.

He smiled to himself rememebering the excitement his sweet old grandma had when she had met them. She was so accepting and loving. She never treated him differently from the rest of the family because he was a firebender. Some family did, but they didn't matter to him as much as the more immediate family. He would be forever grateful for the family he has regardless and entrusted it to someone who felt the way he did.

He makes his way down the streets reminiscing on some more memories, putting up a saddened smile. He was just drunk and emotional and he knew that.

"Mako? Is that you?"

He stops in his tracks but instantly recognizes the voice behind him while his smile begins to brighten up.

"Hey Korra, it's been a minute"

He turns around to see her smiling figure as her toned body helps hold numerous shopping bags.

"Getting ready for a storm or...?" He asks jokingly to the mount of items. She shrugs her shoulders at him dropping the bags gently on the floor before crossing her arms.

"No, just some holiday shopping. Wanna help me out?" She asked meekly letting out a tired huff after. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the lightest weighing bag. He gently slipped out his recovering hand from his sling, stretching out the fingers before grabbing it and letting the bag weigh down the hand. He winces slightly but ignored the pain and filled his other hands with bags.

Korra stood beside him, her face filled with worry for the boy. A part of her felt a lot of guilt for his recent troubles but she always knew that it was just the way things had to be. He was strong. He was so strong for everyone but himself. She wonders sometimes if he needed someone to be strong like that for him.

"How's your arm doing?" She asks as she picks up the left over bags and began walking. He shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's good. Soon I'll start therapy. I figure though I can get it to do small things like this" she nods her head giving him a hum of acknowledgement. They continue to walk in silence. They both could admit that it made them awefully uncomfortable but they also didn't want it to end as they found odd comfort in each others presence. If only more words could be said.

"You smell like liquor"

"Only from the finest bar in town" They both chuckled uncomfortably.

"We should probably get drunk together one day" she suggests. He laughs out while shaking his head.

"Hah. No way."

"Why not?" She defended.

"Well cause I'm an emotional drunk and I'm not fun. Trust me."

"Well you're kinda fun now" She shrugs

"I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy. Big difference" she scoffs and rolls her eyes and they continued to walk silence.

Once they reached a black fence protecting a large black and white home, one could guess it was one of many of Asami's luxurious homes, Mako set down the bags and quickly put his hands in his pockets from the cold that left the young man shivering.

Korra chuckled at his tolerance. For her, being born and raised in a place where it's always cold made her comfortable in regular cold fronts like these. He frowned at her slightly embarrassed at his appearance.

"I'm a fire bender, I don't like the cold." He says defending himself.

"So am I"

"You don't count. You most likely would've been a waterbender if you weren't the Avatar" she shrugs with a smile.

"You're right. That'll never change"

They exchanged a slightly awkward look as it had gotten quiet again. Mako decided it be best if he excused himself and went home. Though he wouldn't mind staying here and talking all night, he had a very early job.

"I'll see you around. I got a lot to do tomorrow" she nods and leans to grab the bags he left.

"Take it easy Mr. Cop."

He turned away and continued walking definitely in better spirits than before but he still had a small ache inside, like a small spark to a giant machine, he felt it flicker in him./p

"G'night Korra"


End file.
